


Date Night?

by salamadersaurus_rex



Series: Alex/Maggie/Lucy [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamadersaurus_rex/pseuds/salamadersaurus_rex
Summary: Alex surprises Maggie and Lucy.





	Date Night?

**Author's Note:**

> Pure unadulterated fluff.

There’s a post-it on Alex’s mug. The mug Winn got her from the National City Science Museum that reads _never trust an atom, they make up everything_. It’s one of her favourite jokes. Not that she’ll ever tell anybody. The post-it isn’t nearly as funny, but it’s cute, a little heart and a _hey gorgeous_ in Lucy’s handwriting. Alex unsticks it from the mug, playing with the tacky edge before putting it down on her desk. She wanders out of her lab, mug in hand and across the corridor to where Vasquez is fighting the coffee machine.

“It broke again?” Alex asks.

“Yup.” Vasquez kicks open the toolbox that has lived by the machine since the last incident, and picks up a huge wrench. “If I break it the government will pay for a new one.”

Alex grabs the wrench and puts it back in the toolbox. “No, no they won’t.”

Vasquez pouts. “Fine. Are you going to fix it then?”

“No, I’ll send Supergirl to get us coffee from Noonans.”

“I want a muffin too.”

Alex sends off a quick text to Kara. “Shouldn’t be long.”

“Danvers!” Lucy’s voice rings out down the corridor and Alex stands to attention. “I need a word.”

Alex winks at Vasquez and turns to face Lucy, holding open the door to her lab. It shuts with a beep after Alex, and she and Lucy are left in relative quiet. Lucy’s stern face drops and she smiles, settling against Alex’s desk.

“I got your note,” Alex says, walking over to Lucy with her hands stuck in her lab coat pockets. “You really shouldn’t use your clearance level to sneak into my lab, Major.”

Lucy looks her up and down, bottom lip between her teeth. A quick glance out the glass wall confirms the corridor is empty, Vasquez having wandered off to wait for Kara. “Well, you weren’t here,” Lucy says, pulling Alex down to her height by her lapels. “And I missed you.”

Alex kisses her through a smile, searching surreptitiously through the papers on her desk until she finds Lucy’s post-it. She pulls back and sticks it on Lucy’s forehead, giggling at the sight of her girlfriend with her eyes still half closed, lips searching for Alex’s and her own _hey gorgeous_ stuck to her head.

“Danvers!” Lucy squeals, tearing the post-it off her head and swiping at Alex with it. Alex jumps back, dodges Lucy as she gets up and chases her round the lab. She blocks Alex in a corner and Alex raises her hands in surrender.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.”

Lucy steps into her personal space. “You owe me a kiss. A proper one.”

Alex makes a noise in the back of her throat, opening her arms for Lucy to step into them. Lucy ghosts her lips across Alex’s cheek, nudges her nose with her own and then-

“Alex!”

Lucy and Alex spring apart at the sound of Kara’s impatient knocking on the window. She’s holding up a couple of coffees and a paper bag from Noonans, an exasperated look on her face. Alex hurries to the door and unlocks it.

“Thanks Kara.”

“Thank Maggie. There was a mile long queue, she got everything for me.”

“Damn hipsters,” Lucy grumbles. “Is Maggie on her way?”

Kara nods, thrusting the coffees and the bag into Alex’s hands. “Have a good date night you three.”

Kara rushes off, J’onn probably in her ear telling her there’s a cat up a tree, or Winn telling her he’s got pizza. Lucy leans back against the table, eyeing Alex with her eyebrow raised.

“Date night, huh?”

Alex blushes. “It’s been a rough few weeks. I wanted to make you guys feel special.”

Lucy sighs, pulling Alex into a hug. “Oh baby.”

Alex’s shoulders relax, she lets herself sink into Lucy’s arms, breathing in the faint smell of Maggie’s shampoo in her hair. “Did you run out of shampoo?”

“I was going to stop by the shops after work.”

“Her stuff smells good on you.”

Someone clears their throat behind them. “Smells better on me.”

Alex chuckles, opening her eyes to see Maggie leaning against the doorframe holding her helmet in one hand and a rose in the other. She makes her way into Alex’s lab, leaves her helmet on the table and leans into her girlfriend’s arms.

“Your sister gave me a rose.”

“I want a rose.” Lucy grumps.

“There’s one for you in your locker. Along with a bottle of wine and tickets to the midnight showing of Wonder Woman.”

Lucy and Maggie gasp, and Alex squeals as she finds herself almost bowled over, her girlfriends peppering her with kisses.

“I love you, Alex Danvers,” they say in unison, and Alex laughs.

“I love you both too.”

The three of them bowl out of the lab, Lucy with the rose clenched between her teeth. J’onn and Vasquez are standing by the broken coffee machine staring each other down. Alex pauses long enough to give Vasquez their coffee and muffin, and wave goodbye to J’onn before being whisked away to the locker rooms.

J’onn nods at the coffee in Vasquez’ hands.

“Is that enough?”

Vasquez frowns. “For now.”

J’onn sighs. “Shame.”

“I’ll leave it in your capable hands, sir.” Vasquez winks and heads off back the computers.

J’onn glances around him, making sure the corridor is empty before picking a wrench out of the toolbox. “Now, to make this look like an accident…”


End file.
